Operation Nightshade
by RStyle
Summary: Two modern-day soldiers, Recker and Blackburn will have to go the tension of war and defend their country against the rising threat of China and a terrorist grop called PLR on Iran. They'll find out that this war is something different than anything they have ever expected. Rated T for few Violence and Language. (Rating may change to M) .:Project is now re-activated:.
1. Misfit

**Battlefield doesn't belong to me. It belongs to EA/DICE**

This is my first Crossover FanFiction, i know that it is from two games from the same franchise, Battlefield, but it is going to be two different games, Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4, the only crossover on the original games is the presence of Dima on both games. This story is between the facts of Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4 (Considering that Battlefield 4 is after Battlefield 3).

Don't forget to Review so i can know what you want, and also Favorite and Follow, so you won't lose the next chapters. Have a good reading!

Rated M for Violence and Language.

* * *

><p>It was dark, darker than any night he has ever seen. This time he could feel that it was not night, actually, it was almost noon, he tried to move but something was holding him back. He stopped forcing a move and tried to understand what was going on with him and why he could not move. After analyzing his situation, it was obvious that he has been overthrown and tied in a chair, and was blindfolded by a rough fabric.<p>

It was the first time he got kidnapped, although he got trained for that multiple times and he knew that it could happen on his career, he didn't expected that it would happen today, the situation was compromising. In addition, that was not enough, he felt tired, even after being unconscious, and he just could not remember anything after the ambush. _Was I shot? They stabbed me? Did they tried to drown me?_ There was multiple questions going through his mind.

His concerns then appeared to become true when someone removed his blindfold. Daylight invaded his vision, leaving him shortly blind. It took some time before he could focus his sight again, just like he predicted, he was tied into a chair, adrenalin rushed into his veins, he was in danger. Right in front of him there was a camera and a filming crew wearing improvised masks made of a sort of fabric, just to cover their faces, and on his right side, there was a man holding a combat knife.

Right in that time it became obvious that he was going to be used to deliver a message to his country, he analyzed the place that he was imprisoned and the persons that were on his surroundings. They all wore a red tunic, dark tone, which clothes symbolize that they were members of a terrorist group of that region, the _People's Liberation and Resistance_, which deceived people, saying that they were at his side.

The terrorist on his side started speaking a foreign language, closely related to Persian. He then realized that he was going to be executed, and that tape would be sent to the United States government. He then noticed that his colleagues were not on that room._ Probably I am the only one who got captured, _he quickly thought, which then started to think positively, and his friends would not get the same end as his. He did not said a word, just accepted his fate, because that was what god wanted for him. _Maybe I did something wrong, and I'm being punished now_.

The terrorist raised his knife, he looked at it, and then shut his eyes so he couldn't see the cruel fate that was awaiting for him, he only felt the hand of the terrorist and a small sound of something falling on the ground a bit ahead of him, he opened his eyes and saw a small, metallic cylinder. "Oh, _Fuck_".

BANG

An intense flash and a deafening _bang_ noise burst inside the room, making everyone fall on the ground, screaming and blind. After some few moments, his senses started to clear again, he saw every single terrorist on the ground, with a lot of blood around them and many holes on their bodies. He then stared in a friendly face who was smiling to him. "Are you alright, Blackburn?" the soldier right in his front asked, it was possible to see by his expression that he was relieved.

Blackburn shook his head to restore his senses, and slightly laughed. "Yeah" he laughed more; sounding aroused even with the situation he has entered. "I knew you would come for me, Miller… But earlier". Miller laughed and got close to Blackburn, starting to untie his hands and legs. "You know I couldn't arrive earlier, it would ruin our triumphal entry. You like to do it yourself", Miller sounded happy while he untied his friend out of the chair, and he grabbed a pistol on the holster and gave to Blackburn, a Beretta M9.

Blackburn stood up and hold the M9, which make him feel confident that wasn't the fate that god has picked to him. "I can imagine that it was terrifying", Miller spoke to Blackburn, which looked lost in his own thoughts. "Uh… What?", "I said that I imagine that it was terrifying". Blackburn complied with his head and took a deep breath. "Indeed it was. However, we all know that it may happen, actually, we are trained for this kind of situation. Although, it's really terrifying". Miller looked down, trying to look respectful to his friend's near-death experience but couldn't just stand there. "Finally that the terror is gone, we need to get the hell out of here, PLR reinforcements may arrive at any time soon", after saying that, everyone went through the door and started going downstairs.

After coming downstairs, Blackburn saw what was waiting for him, a full column of five M1A2 Abrams tanks with Desert Camouflage, with that, they could easily put that building down. Blackburn never entered into an Abrams tank before, not even on simulator, but he knew that in there was a friendly, but dangerous and tight place. "I think that you overstated now, Miller!" Blackburn shouted due to the deafening sound of the jet engines on the tanks. "What? I need to be sure!" both soldiers laughed and started climbing on the tank, Miller entered in the Commander's chair while Blackburn in the Gunner one.

Blackburn found some resistance while entering the tank, it was unbelievably tight, after fighting with himself to get inside, he putted his Headsets on and analyzed the interior of the tank. "Blackburn, you don't need to use the cannon, on the hatch, right above you has a Caliber 50 Machine Gun, use it in case you see someone". Miller spoke via the Headsets, even trusting in Blackburn, he wasn't experienced with such a complicated machine, but at least he knew how to shoot. Blackburn found himself fighting against the tightness of the interior of the Abrams; he got his head out, took a seat and triggered that massive .50 Caliber. _Oh yeah._


	2. Tombstone

**Nothing from Battlefield belongs to me, unless my digital copies Battlefield 3, Battlefield 4 and Battlefield: Hardline and their Premium signatures, but still, i don't own nothing from Battlefield.**

**A/N**: This chapter will have less action, but it's going to be a bit important to the plot. This should still be considered part of a Prologue, since they need to go back home, etc, etc. Next chapter, though, will take place in a confront, which i'll try to extend as max as i can. I'm also using a new model of organizing the Dialogs, it's going to be a bit better. If you have any doubt about anything on this FanFiction you can google it, or send me a PM.

**Operation Nightshade**

Chapter Two: Tombstone

Review so i can know what you're thinking about this FanFiction and what i can improve. Favorite and Follow it.

* * *

><p>A cloud of dust rises from the ground while the M1 Abrams rips the desert apart. Driving at high speed, Blackburn couldn't barely see two feet ahead of him due to the other tanks ahead of the one he was currently at, but that wasn't even enough, he couldn't hear a thing, since the outside's sound was being stuffy due to the deafening sound of the Jet Engines on the rear of the tank. After getting upset with his situation, he came back inside and closed the hatch above his head.<p>

"How can you work like that?" Blackburn asked to Miller, which lamely laughed.

"Takes time to get used to the sand blowing on your face" Miller answered, still laughing.

"Ha ha, Very funny" Blackburn concluded to Miller, ironically.

After some dozens of long and uncomfortable minutes, the convoy reached it's destination: Farah, Afghanistan, one of the closest bases to Iran at Afghanistan. By the time they arrived, Blackburn was already napping, it was a long journey from somewhere in the east of Iran to Afghanistan. The sudden halt of the Abrams made Blackburn hit his head against the console and wake up.

"Ohhh, damn, that hurts!" Blackburn screamed immediately after waking up.

"What happened, Blackburn?" Miller asked, as he could hear his scream by the radio.

"Guess what? I fucking hit my head against the console" Blackburn awkwardly said, he knew that Miller would laugh of him.

"Really?" Miller started laughing out of control.

Miller jumped out of his seat and Blackburn opened the hatch above his seat to get out of that uncomfortable and noisy place. _Finally_. A quick thought went through his mind. He jumped out of the tank and started following Miller. They didn't spoke a thing with each other since there was nothing to speak about. The mission was accomplished, Blackburn was back to safety. Blackburn and Miller reached a tent where a man was cleaning up an Ace 23 Assault Rifle.

"Thanks a lot, Miller. I owe you my life, literally." Blackburn thanked Miller, honestly.

Miller responded with his head, showing honor. "It is just my job, my friend. See you later!"

Blackburn turned back while Miller headed back to his squad. Blackburn cleared his throat, and the soldier ahead of him dropped his Ace 23 on the table and looked back to face the person who called his attention.

" Ahem… Hi Sir. I'm the Sergeant Henry Blackburn, Misfit 1-3". Blackburn called the attention of the soldier ahead of him, putting his hands behind his back.

"Ohhh, Blackburn! You're the one who saved New York from being nuked, right?". The soldier asked, sounding amused of his presence.

"The one, sir". Blackburn answered, respectfully.

"I'm glad of having you here, you'll be definitely really important… Ohhh, my manners. Hello, I'm the Sergeant Daniel Recker, Tombstone". Recker said clumsily.

"Glad to be here, Sergeant". Blackburn said respectfully, again.

"Between us, just Recker". Recker answered, giving a slight smile. "Anyway, i want to introduce you someone.

Recker took his Ace 23 and started walking with Blackburn until the command office, chatting about their old histories at the combats. Recker knocked on the door, and a male voice have been heard coming from inside. "Come in".

When Blackburn and Recker entered the office, there was a soldier without his uniform on a phone, Blackburn sit down on the chair in front of the soldier's table while Recker closed the door and putted his Ace 23 on another table in the corner of the room.

"I'm going to call you later". The soldier on the phone said, and then hung up.

"Dunn, this is Blackburn, from Misfit, he's the one from New York". Recker introduced him to the soldier behind the desk.

"Blackburn? Oh, I know you!". The soldier got surprised of Blackburn's presence. "You saved a lot of lives that day, son. I'm William Dunn, leader of the Tombstone squad"

"I know you, it's a pleasure sir. We have worked together on the battle for Tehran. Misfit gave Tombstone covering for the first phase of the mission". Blackburn answered to Dunn politely.

"Ah, Battle of Tehran, that was a crazy day". Dunn remembered that night.

"Indeed, it was sir. Took time to get control of the city, but we accomplished it". Blackburn answered while he fixed himself on the chair.

Dunn stood up and told the soldiers to follow him to a small tour around the base and the city of Farah. Blackburn felt a bit uncomfortable, but after some few hours going around, meeting the city and learning some things from other soldiers, he started to be amused. When the day got switched by the night, the soldiers started to go back to their barracks to go to sleep.

Blackburn, by the other hand, was at Dunn's office, having fun and drinking with Dunn and Recker, his thoughts about them were wrong, they're not that kind of overly serious soldiers, they liked to have fun, just as his friend Miller.

"So, tell me, is that your first time at Afghanistan?". Recker asked to Blackburn, his voice could denounce that he was a bit drunk.

"Yes. It's my first time at…" Blackburn burped before finishing his sentence "…Afghanistan, sorry". Blackburn laughed after that comic scene.

Recker and Dunn laughed with him, until Recker stand up. "Look guys, it has been a really good night, but I have to sleep, I'm going to field tomorrow".

"Oh shit, tomorrow we're going to the field, that's right!". Dunn stood up and widened his eyes, while looking to his clock. "It's Nine already?"

"Oh yeah, I need to go to bed too, see you tomorrow, sir. It was really nice spend the day with you two". Blackburn stood up and politely referenced the soldiers.

"See you tomorrow, Blackburn. Good night". Dunn answered

"Good night, Blackburn". Recker answered Blackburn right after.

"Good night". Blackburn said while he leaves Dunn's office.

It was a short night, since everyone drank until 9 o'clock on the night. The next day, the first thing that Blackburn could feel was an intense headache, a cruel gift from the hangover.

_Damn, my head is going to explode._ Blackburn thought to himself, while he stood up. He grabbed and took his uniform, wearing it slowly, since he was tired and with a brutal headache. _I'm never going to drink that much ever again._ He released a slight laugh while he leaves his barrack. It was already clear, and the temperature was intense – one of the reasons that the night was short.

Blackburn started walking towards Recker's tent, expecting to see him there. He entered in the tent. "Excuse me". Blackburn said, with no answer, he left the tent and started walking to Dunn's office. Again, nobody was there.

_Nobody's here, they went out already?_ Blackburn thought while he scratches his head. Since Dunn's office was refrigerated and outside was very hot, Blackburn decided to wait inside the office while anyone pass by.

Thirty minutes later, the door creaks and then opens wide, Dunn get inside and notice Blackburn sit waiting for him.

"Hey, there you are! You lost the practice today". Dunn said to Blackburn

"I'm sorry, the hangover got cruel with me". Blackburn said to Dunn, embarrassed for losing his first compromise in his first day.

"Heh, don't worry. It got cruel with me too". Dunn released a slight laugh. "We'll have another one on the Afternoon, you can watch this one, but for now, let's go lunch, shall we?"

"Wait, it's noon already?". Blackburn looked at the clock on Dunn's table. "Ohhh, damn, I slept too much".

"Don't worry, it's going to be our secret, no one actually know that we spent the whole night drinking". Dunn laughed again. "Let's get moving".

Blackburn, Dunn and Recker lunched together at the refectory and left, Dunn told them to wait him at the gate of the base, they were going direct to the training ground for the second training of the day. After some few minutes, Dunn arrived with a Humvee with the name Tombstone marked on it's side. Before Blackburn and Recker could enter the car, they heard the siren of the base being fired up, it was the alarm that an enemy fighter jet was going directly to the base. The soldiers started to run to everywhere, some were coordinated to run to the Stationary Anti-Aerial machine guns.

"Oh shit, get in! Fast!". Dunn shouted to the soldiers that were still outside the vehicle.

Blackburn entered on the back seat while Recker entered on the passenger seat, on the front and climbing up to the .50 Caliber on the top of the car. Recker started looking for any signs of the aircraft while Dunn rushed outside the base as fast he could go, without even knowing where to go.

Suddenly, a fighter jet appeared on the horizon, it was completely different than anything that they've ever seen, it was completely black, and had a weird shape that remember their F-22s, it appeared to be Stealth. Even with their efforts to identify the aircraft, they failed in getting any identification about it, and it's nationality is also unknown.

While the Humvee leaves the city of Farah and head into the desert, they could hear the attack beginning from the distance, multiple bombs were launched directly to the base, the damage by each them was catastrophic, and the soldiers inside the Humvee only could imagine what was happening. They managed to leave just in time, with another Humvee full of soldiers. "What the fuck was that?". Dunn shout out, in an extremely hostile way. _I don't know, but we'll find out_. Blackburn said to himself, looking through the window of the Humvee.

Blackburn's headache wasn't actually enough for him to suffer, another gift present, now gave by the bright sun above of them, this gift, now, was _heat._ It was extremely hot in and outside the cars, they were technically toasting in there. "Damn, it's like we're boiling inside our bodies, it's hot as fuck in here". Blackburn said to the other soldiers inside the car.

The Humvees quickly arrived into a city close to Farah, to try to communicate with any close base to seek for information. While they crossed the entry of the city of Zābol, a PLR roadblock on five hundred meters away surprised the soldiers on the Humvee, who immediately stopped the cars and forced their doors to open. On Blackburn's car, Recker climbed to the .50 Caliber Machine Gun, and loading it.

There was no plan formed, avoiding combat would be the essential, but since that was the only entrance of the city and the terrain around it was almost impossible of driving, they had to sneak right past them to avoid a conflict. They were outnumbered, with less weapons, and the militia knew that city way better than the soldiers did.

Dunn and Blackburn get out of the car, and started heading to the Humvee behind them, the soldiers on the other Humvee also left, leaving one of the on the Machine Gun. Dunn placed his Ace 23 on the hood of the Humvee and the other soldiers around him did the same.

"Ok, what are our options?". Dunn asked to the group.

"Do you want to avoid a combat with them?". One soldier approached the front of the car and asked Dunn back.

"That would be the ideal". Dunn began to think on possibilities, looking back to the entrance of the city and the Roadblock in front of them. He noticed that the road gave an angle of approximately of 10o, rising constantly as much as it get closer to the city. "If there's no option but enter on combat, we can use that road to hide and eliminate them without facing much resistance".

Blackburn approached to Dunn.

"But we can find a way inside without fighting them?". Blackburn pointed to some two to three floors buildings close to the city. "We can use those buildings to set a camp and get inside when it gets dark… Or maybe, behind those buildings we could sneak past them and flank them from behind and from the sides, instead of trying a direct approach."

Dunn placed his hand on Blackburn's shoulders.

"That sounds two great plans, Blackburn. Which of those you prefer?". Dunn asked to Blackburn, and then removing his hand from Blackburn's shoulders.

"I think that fighting them now would be a better plan. As soon as we take control of the city, as soon we can get the information we need"

"How many men would be enough to do that?". A Soldier looked to Blackburn, asking him, wondering from where he got those Intel skills.

"Well, let me see… We have seven men available, if we want to this be a clean fight, to reduce resistance, we could use those two fifty's…" Blackburn pointed to the Caliber 50 machine gun on the top of the Humvee, and pointed back to the entrance of the city "…and flank them from all sides. The problem is, we will need two persons driving the Humvee and other two shooting, which will only get us the availability of three men to walk inside he city."

"I'd like to go to the city, I'll bring Tombstone with me". Dunn winked to Blackburn, that smiled back.

"Ok, then, so we'll stay on the Humvees, and you, Blackburn and Recker go to the city?". One of the soldiers asked Dunn.

"Exactly". Dunn answered.

"Ok, it's a great plan". The soldier concluded. "When we start?"

"Just like I said, as soon as we take control of the city, as soon we can regain contact with the superiors". Blackburn entered in the conversation.

"Fine, so we'll get ready… Good luck up there"

"Thanks". Dunn answered to the soldier who started a quick meeting with the other soldiers to discuss the plan.

Dunn and Blackburn walked back to the Humvee, and Recker came down from the Machine Gun and got out the car.

"What's the plan?" Recker asked to Dunn and Blackburn.

"Blackburn?" Dunn called.

"Well, we're going to flank them from three sides while the Humvees will strike to a direct attack… What about I get the left side, across the road, Dunn engage from behind and you attack from the right?". Blackburn answered Recker.

"Ok, sounds good. What's the inventory?". Recker asked to them again.

"Uhhh… It's not much, but will be enough…_ hopefully._ Since you like a heavy trigger, you may stay the M249 LMG that is on the boot, I will keep my Ace 23 and… What about a SCAR-H for you Blackburn?"

"Sounds nice to me" Blackburn answered.

"Great, let's move". Dunn said to the soldiers, while he loads his Ace 23.

"We're going now, now?". Recker asked.

"Yes, right now".

"Alright".

Recker walked to the back of the Humvee, opened the boot and grabbed the M249 Light Machine Gun. Dunn took the SCAR-H and threw to Blackburn. "Grab it!". Blackburn grabbed the SCAR-H, and loaded it.

"All good?". Dunn asked

"Yeah, let's go". Recker and Blackburn answered in chorus.

_Hoo-ahh!_


	3. Takedown

**Operation Nightshade**  
>Chapter Three<br>Takedown

* * *

><p>The two veterans of the Tombstone squad positioned behind a school on the entrance of the city of Zābol, right on the left side of the PLR Roadblock. Blackburn was in position, Recker and Dunn still had to flank the PLR squad from the other two sides, from behind and from the right. Dunn and Recker sprinted behind the buildings on the left side of the road, trying to make the less noise possible to don't gather the attention of the PLR's militia.<p>

But, there was a problem on Blackburn's plan, how would Recker and Dunn cross the road without getting noticed by the PLR? If it was Misfit 1-3, Blackburn's squad, that'd be easy, but that was Tombstone, they were there for an intense firefight, flanking usually isn't their tactic, Blackburn didn't noticed that, for Misfit, that plan would be clear as water, for Tombstone, not exactly.

But still, that's a plan, and they had to do it right, with that in mind, Recker and Dunn did crossed the road, about a hundred meters behind from the PLR roadblock, with two aligned alleys on both sides. Dunn sprinted to behind the trees on the roundabout, carrying Recker's M249, if in case that something goes south he could give him cover fire, while Recker was about to carry Dunn's Ace 23.

Recker looked on both sides, trying to follow a pattern for the PLR guards on the Roadblock in a way that he won't be spotted by them. Since no PLR guards were looking back, towards the Roundabout, Recker sprinted towards Dunn's location, as fast as he could in a way that he wouldn't make any noise to get the attention of the PLR. Dunn and Recker switched their weapons, and Recker sprinted towards the other alley on the right side of the road. Dunn was in position, and so did Recker.

Everything had to be perfect, the Humvees should be in the sight of the PLR when Recker, Dunn and Blackburn start flanking them. Timing was essential, and that what worries any strategist, timing. But not this time, with the _go_ signal gave by radio, the Humvees raced on the road, towards PLR's direction.

400 meters. Dunn, Recker and Blackburn prepared and loaded their weapons.

300 meters. The Humvee gunners got in their positions, the _fifties._

200 meters. The PLR militia started to hear the sound of the Humvee, and started running desperately, trying to find a way to fight back.

100 meters. The Humvees were in sight, the PLR started shooting against them.

50 meters. Time has come. Blackburn took a deep breath, blinked hard, unlocked his weapon. _There's not come back. Now or never._ Blackburn, Recker and Dunn pressed the trigger like in a chorus, the sound of the weapons firing and bullets ripping the air towards them stunned the PLR guards, it was a massacre, they absolutely didn't stand a chance.

After a heavy firefight, the intense sound of the battle, the heat, the adrenalin, ceased. The Humvees crashed the Roadblock, moving the terrorists vehicles and camps away. All the four soldiers on the two Humvees left, picking the guns and checking the bodies. This is when Tombstone left their nest. All clear, no casualties, more specifically, no one got even shot, or close to.

Blackburn left the alley he was infiltrated, alley that was essential on that attack, it gave both to Blackburn and Recker a perfect sight for the PLR roadblock, he approached the Humvees, as did Recker and Dunn. "Wow… that was… intense, really". Recker said, with a large smile on his face.

"Good plan, Blackburn". Dunn complimented to Blackburn, which still looked worried with something.

"Oh! Umm… Thanks sir". Blackburn answered, nervously.

"Any problem, soldier?". A soldier that was on the Humvee asked, noticing that Blackburn was still nervous with something.

"Yes, there's a problem. What if there is any other PLR group on this city? I meant, we fought the PLR on Tehran, but there wasn't normally only one group on the city".

"We're at Zābol, we never had any kind of terrorist activity here, since the base of Farah wa-". Dunn suddenly stopped talking, his facial expression was something that disturbed everyone close to him. "Oh, _shit_... We got attacked on Farah by a Stealth Jet, and now the PLR is in here… Something is happening. The PLR is involved with Russians? North Koreans?"

"He's right, it doesn't makes any sense at all… We got attacked on an United States base by an unidentified and unmarked aircraft, and now we have terrorist activity making Roadblocks on cities close to a military base. Or they knew that we were going to be attacked, or coincidence, but there's not such kind of thing". Recker tried to explain something to himself and to the others.

"But still, that doesn't looked like a Russian's S-u or Mig, and North Korea doesn't make aircrafts, and that definitely wasn't an aircraft made on America". Blackburn added to the group.

The discussion ceased by a noise of incoming vehicles, approaching fast.

"Shit, PLR is coming. Get in the Humvees now! Recker, get to the fifty, I drive!". Dunn shout out.

All the other four soldiers ran towards the second Humvee, Blackburn rushed to inside the car, Recker climbed the car, jumping to the Caliber 50 machine gun's seat while Dunn started the vehicle.

Within no time, the Humvees moved to a near street, trying to leave the area as quick as they could, Zābol was a big city in territory, Tombstone could easily lose the PLR, not what happened, though. Vehicles that seemed to appear from nowhere created another Roadblock. No plans now, it was going to be a rush.

Recker loaded his Caliber 50 almost in the same time as the other gunner on the other Humvee and started spreading bullets through the whole street, hitting the Roadblock directly and heavily. The PLR had a chance this time, but they didn't took it, there was an obvious opportunity for Tombstone and the other Marines behind them. They rammed through the Roadblock, Recker turned back his Caliber 50, and started massacring the militia in the same way as the other gunner.

The combat was short, but heavy, the intention wasn't neutralize the enemy, but _get the hell out of there_.

It was, actually, the last enemy threat that the Marines faced, now there was another priority for the soldiers, getting, in any means necessary, contact with the major Air Force base on Afghanistan, the Bagram Airfield, built during the cold war. But since Zābol didn't had any kind of military facility nearby, excluding Farah. Returning to the attacked base was the only reasonable option they had, other military bases were nearly a hundred miles away, and the chances of being attacked were immense, since the PLR and whoever attacked Farah knew that there was still an active American military activity on the region.

The Tombstone Squad and the other marines group left the city of Zābol without facing resistence, another indication that the city hasn't been took over by the PLR for a long time before the attack, that happened about four hours ago. The Humvees tried to get as far as they could from the city of Zābol, reaching the desert, and then stopping again.

All the soldiers left the Humvees, reuniting one more time to discuss the plans.

"Alright, since we couldn't get anything at Zābol, and there's no other bases around us, excluding Farah, what we should do?". A USMC soldier asked to the other soldiers.

"I prefer coming back to Farah, it's our best chance to get any kind of extraction of this region… Everything has been took over by the PLR, we wouldn't get any kind of communication with Bagram on a city". Blackburn explained to the, one more time, confused and helpless soldier.

"What a day…"

"We're not done yet. If Farah got attacked, a regional base, we should consider that Afghanistan is about to become a war zone". Recker pointed.

"He's right. We should get out of here before this powder barrel blows up"

Blackburn started to think about any kind of strategy to getting reinforcements or even getting back to Bagram. One of the issues is that Afghanistan is quite a large country, it would be completely difficult to drive all the way back to Bagram, but one idea came out to his mind.

"Guys, when I arrived to Farah, I couldn't help but notice that you had a closed hangar in there, what exactly had inside them?". Blackburn asked, he had an idea, but he should be sure.

"Wait a second… That's it! Inside the hangars we had one stored MH-60 Blackhawk, it has been deactivated, but that bird still can fly out of it's nest". Dunn answered to Blackburn, sounding excited.

Recker started nodding negatively. "It's very possible that it has been destroying during the attack".

"Yeah, that's the problem". Dunn added

"Raise hands if you have any better idea". Blackburn said, jokingly.

Since there was no response, no other words had been said, the soldiers entered the harmed Humvees and took off.

After about another long and spectating hour, the group reached the limits of the city of Farah, the fire could be noticed from miles away, the Farah base was a blazing inferno, not a single reasonable person would _dare_ to even approach it. The soldiers one more time jumped out of the Humvees, another long discussing had to be made.

"So, you still think that's possible to find the Blackhawk intact in there, Blackburn?". Recker asked, arrogantly.

"We didn't came here for nothing, we need to get in there. The problem is how we'll handle with the fire". Blackburn answered calmly, didn't bothering in the way how the other soldiers thought of him.

"Are you insane? Do you see the fir-"

"Yes, I do. But this is our only chance of getting out of Afghanistan, the Humvees are almost running out of fuel, we don't have any other vehicle… And no, I won't steal a civilian's car, if you ever wonder it". Blackburn interrupted a USMC soldier's protest.

"Guys, he's from Misfit 1-3, we need to give him a shot this time, he made us through that PLR roadblock, you don't need to come, if you don't want… But this is our only ticket out of here". Dunn defended Blackburn, giving him a bit of trust due to his past as marine.

"Thanks for the trust, Dunn". Blackburn noticed that at least someone was starting to pay attention on him, before, when he was rescued by Miller and left out on Farah, people looked at him like a stranger.

For those who were going inside got prepared. Spare Gas Masks were found inside the trunk of Tombstone's Humvee and the soldiers took the fire extinguishers that were inside the cars, even being small, they were going to be completely helpful.

Before going inside, Dunn looked back for the other USMC soldiers who decided to wait outside the limits of the base. "Keep in mind that we may not be the only ones in here. You need to keep in the defense. You're the only ones we got". Dunn said.

"Yes sir. Good Luck". The leader of the Marines answered positively.

Dunn nodded positively and turned back to the base under intense fire. He took a deep breath. _Fuck it_. Dunn, Recker and Blackburn started to walk inside the base, using improvised protective clothes, gas masks and fire extinguishers that were designed to extinguish a fire on a car, not an entire base.

By luck, their path to the hangar was partially clean of fire, they only had to use the extinguisher few times, but by the time they reached the Hangar, it was also under fire, not as intense as everywhere else, but was still on fire.

"I vote to get inside". Dunn said on the radio to the other two soldiers on his side.

"Me too, i want to go in". Blackburn answered Dunn's call in no time.

Recker took more time to answer, he looked to both soldiers and nodded negatively. "This is craziness, guys. But _screw it_, we're going in". He finally answered.

Dunn had some _Composition Four _breaching charges on his belt, most known as C4 in case of just this kind of situation, he placed some few on the Hangar's door and backed away. _To fight fire, use more fire_.

BOOM!

The Hangar doors flew away to the direction of the soldiers, but it wasn't able to reach them, the soldiers looked at each other, and started moving forward, in direction to the unknown. To their surprise, there it was, the UH-60, completely intact, the fire on the Hangar was only outside. Since they couldn't do a thing to pull it out of there, they entered the Hangar and collected other fire extinguishers inside the helicopter, and ran out of the base.

After some few minutes, they reached the other group of Marines, which were all ready to an imminent combat with… someone.

The Tombstone soldiers released the gas masks and took a deep breath for much needed air. Then the USMC Marines walked toward their direction.

"So, any news?"

"Yes… The Hangar is under fire, but we found the Blackhawk in one piece. We just need to tow it out of there". Dunn answered to the soldier, which looked down and gave a slight smile in relief.

"You heard the man! Let's tow that bird out of there!". One USMC Marines screamed to the others, which instantly got to work. "Great work as always, Tombstone, handle it to us now"

"All yours". Dunn answered to the marine, smiling.

The removal operation of the Blackhawk took longer than they expected, by the time they removed it out the fire was almost extinguished by itself and it was already night. In 24 hours they got attacked, then headed to Zābol, attacked the PLR, planned to come back to Farah, and removed one helicopter… Indeed, what a hell of a day.

"OK guys, we have the helicopter, we got the fuel, we got everything, except the pilot". A USMC Marine said to the other soldiers.

"That's not a problem, everyone jump in, we're going to Bagram!". Blackburn said excited, while he enters on the helicopter and sit on the pilot's seat.

"You know how to fly, Blackburn?". Dunn asked, curiously, and somehow concerned.

"Umm… Maybe, actually, I know someone who does fly, and… she _kinda_ taught me how to fly one of those birds". Blackburn asked to Dunn, which sat on the seat on his side.

"She?"

"Long Story, come on!". Blackburn answered quickly, before anyone makes any other kind of question to him, questioning him.


	4. Overseas

**I do not own Battlefield 3, nor Battlefield 4, except Battlefield Hardline, i do own it. **_Nah, joke, i'm never going to own sh*t._

**A/N:** Alright, alright! I know! Long time since the last chapter, but if you look into my profile, i've started a Frozen FanFiction and it took me a lot of time because that's the most complex thing i've ever made, and makes me really uncomfortable. But, i've made this chapter a long time ago, but i didn't finished it and decided to put an end in this and finish it, it was itching already.

Now, there's more things i need to tell you, who are sticking with this story, i'm gonna pause it for a while to focus on my Frozen FanFiction, i want to finish it quick, and then finish this one, and then finish my Zombie Outbreak: Reloaded one, that is already paused, and it's my first project. Thanks for reading this guys, you rock, really. Reviews are appreciated, it counts more than Follows and Reviews for me. Love y'all, Peace!

* * *

><p><em>Four hours later<em>.

It was completely unbelievable that they could've faced all that in less than twenty-four hours, and also that their compromised bird was somehow still flying to the unknown. The USMC Marines and Tombstone have faced the Unknown so many times in that day in such a way they don't get bothered by that anymore, they have never been so close to safety and death at the same time, that aircraft was still out there, they knew it, and surely there were more of them.

Blackburn remembered of the moments he had been keep kidnapped three days ago and how he was so close to death. It was his fate or was god who saved him, there was a reason for it, and it was now his job to find out what is that reason.

Fight their way out of Farah and Zabol has been a difficult task, they faced resistance on that area that has been dominated by the United States Army, they have been attacked by an advanced unknown military force, it was obvious that they were working together, and that this conflict was about to turn into an international war.

After one whole day without eating, without sleeping, and with few water, they finally spotted the Bagram Airfield, the largest United States' military facility at Afghanistan. However, they could feel that something was wrong, they haven't been contacted during the whole flight, and they were about to enter into Restricted Airspace. Moreover, since it was night, the lights of the Airfield should be glowing bright and visible on the horizon… Everything they could see was a frightening and bizarre darkness.

Dunn locked his eyes on the ground, seeing nothing but the darkness, he faced Blackburn that had the almost the same facial expression as everyone else, _fear_; Fear from having their only chance wasted. _Have Bagram been attacked too? No, that's not possible… It would be a huge mistake from a country to do such a cowardice act._ Blackburn said to himself.

"We're landing here… We may receive not such a good warm welcoming party, so get ready for anything!". Blackburn shouted to the other soldiers on the back, they listened him, but there was no response, their minds were way out of there, it could be easily noticed the concerns on their expressions. Blackburn did saw that, he returned facing ahead, to only then look to Dunn at his side. "I don't think that it would be a good idea that the USMC come with us-". Blackburn whispered to Dunn, interrupting himself in the middle of the sentence for a brief, but deep breath. "I mean… their minds are vanished, gone. They'll get distracted down there and if the situation is worse than what we see, this may be a fatal error".

Dunn nodded to Blackburn in agreement. "It's for their best after all".

The Blackhawk slowly approached to the Bagram Airfield in almost idle thrust, keeping the helicopter as silent as it could to don't acquire any kind of unnecessary attention towards them. The possibilities of anything goes wrong were extremely high, everything sounds and look suspicious, after over ten years in service, Dunn could feel that just like he could feel his heart beating in his chest.

As the Blackhawk touched the ground on one of the limits of the Airbase, Blackburn quickly turned down the helicopter, so its noise would not spread much further as it already did. The sliding doors on both sides quickly opened, and one by one, the soldiers started leaving the UH-60, setting up a defensive perimeter around the helicopter, trying to get any kind of visual contact with any kind of enemy. They were prepared for the worst that could happen; enough variables and circumstances were been considered.

Dunn, Blackburn and Recker left the helicopter in unison, with the helicopter already shutdown, they had the element surprise on their hands as advantage, but that is the only one so far. No plans, no formalities, the only thing they could count on was their survival instinct. Dunn warned the other USMC soldiers to stay close to the helicopter while Tombstone would explore the massive base to look for any hostile or friendly activity.

As they set off, they could hear an incoming jet noise, it was for sure a fighter jet. _Is it friendly? Is it the jet that attacked Farah?_ Many questions raided Dunn's thoughts; they laid down on the floor and waited for that jet to land on the base, so those questions would be soon answered. As the jet approaches, the lights of the Main Runway turned on, the Tombstone was close to the runway, but the pilot wouldn't see them there, it was still too dark to see something ahead except the lights in front of them.

Two minutes has passed, and the incoming jet could be seen on the horizon, it was coming fast, faster than any conventional landing procedure from the US Air Force, and after some few seconds, still immobile, Tombstone could see the jet by close for the first time. It was Stealth, no doubt, and also black, had some markings on it but they couldn't identify what markings were, it was identified only by the "2011" code. It surely was the jet that attacked the Farah base and probably the same that supposedly attacked Bagram.

As the jet landed, military vehicles started approaching the runway, intercepting it, about a quart of a mile away from Tombstone soldiers. It was as if the whole base was waiting for that jet, for some reason. Then, the lights of the Runway shut down, as sudden as they turned on when Tombstone approached the Runway.

The soldiers managed to guess that near them had a convoy of two trucks apparently full of soldiers and other four jeeps with a driver and gunner on each one, probably there should be more hostile activity deep inside the perimeter of the base. With the shutdown of the lights, Tombstone managed silently cross the Runway without being noticed and get out of the sight of any possible enemy patrol on that area.

For Blackburn, situations like this were common on enemy territory, but that was a completely different experience in their own yard, the largest American military base over the whole territory of Afghanistan. A thought that his job on locations like the Middle East were a duty to protect his nation, something that he always felt responsible on, he now felt on his conscious that what he was doing that time was something way beyond that, he was now, literally defending his country, but on Afghanistan.

For all the soldiers who experienced the attack on Farah, and now were on Bagram, all that military power should be obviously work of a country, and not some useless effort from a military organization, that is obvious, they took control of a large military base.

While the other two soldiers started planning quietly a way of getting inside the base without get spotted, Recker peeked his head out of their cover and started scanning their locations and possible attack plans, he reached into its main bulletproof vest pocked and came out with a CZ-75 sidearm and placed on his holster. His gear was complemented with a MTAR-21 Carbine collected at the Farah base, two frag grenades and one flash grenade, the one that Blackburn hates so much.

"I guess that if we come from behind the hangars we may reach the ATC tower and use that as a cover to takedown some few guards, if there is some… and then we could finally reach the barracks", Blackburn said to Dunn, both soldiers were planning a way inside the barracks to seek for any reinforcements.

"Sounds good, Blackburn… What you think about that, Recker?" Dunn replied to Blackburn's plan, to then look to Recker's position, to then realize that he has left their side "Recker? Not again…"

Recker started sprinting towards a nearby enemy patrol, wearing a couple of earphones connected on a music player stuck on his belt, the thrilling music made him lose any remaining concerns about strategy and his safety. He was feeling renewed, trying to quench his thirst of adrenaline.

Basing his actions and motions by the rhythm of the music, he began to face the hostiles without any fear.

Reaching the nearest group of hostiles, he grabbed his Seal combat knife and violently attacked the soldier from behind, sticking the knife into the enemy's neck and pulling up the dog tag of the enemy.

Moreover, in a perfect timing, the song penetrating his hearing started into its climax.

_I walked the line, the line I choose  
>I see the people in front of me.<em>

Recker kicks the knee of the soldier at his right side, breaking it due to the pressure, in a quick movement; he pulls his CZ-75 from the Holster and shot the enemy on his chest, piercing its heart.

_I climbed the wall, the wall of news  
>I watched them show the tragedy.<em>

With the hard noise of the shot, the nearby soldiers started screaming a foreign language, and they started flanking Recker from both sides, which was, in that time, an useless strategy, it was an open area, and it was extremely dark inside the base. Recker placed his CZ-75 back to his holster and picked his full loaded MTAR-21 hanging by a belt around his neck, and quickly crouched, choosing a side to protect during the raid of the nearby enemies.

_If you were me could you defend  
>The given rights to all the men?<br>Let's fuck the world with all its trend  
>They say it's all about to end.<em>

The soldiers appeared on the darkness ahead him, he chosen right, those were the firsts one who reached him, he didn't hesitated and quickly pulled the trigger of his Carbine, making the bullets violently rip the air toward the enemies, his quick reaction granted the elimination of the enemies one by one, falling on the ground, unconscious or dead. Recker glanced behind his shoulders and spotted another hostile movement, he released his MTAR-21, which was still hanging on a belt, and quickly grabbed his CZ-75.

With his left hand he aimed preciously to each enemy's vital spot, he closed his right eye and slowed his breath's pace, after half a second; he managed to shoot on the group of five soldiers behind him, getting an average of three shots into each soldier. The suppression of the bullets avoided the soldiers to react quickly, resulting on their quick elimination.

_There's a prison that's gone but the fear lives on  
>I watched you walking on the dotted line<br>Maybe you don't see what's in front of me  
>Maybe you won't stand the test of time.<em>

Another group of enemies suddenly appeared on his east, and he could hear vehicles coming to his way on his southwest, without time to lose, he pulled out of his belt two grenades, placing each one on each hand, a frag and a stun grenade. He pulled the pin of the Stun grenade with his mouth and concentrating all the force he could, threw the grenade to his right, where the nearest group of soldiers were coming. He shut both his eyes closed, in an attempt to avoid that the beaming light neutralize his senses, and with the earphones on his eyes, it wouldn't ruin his hearing as well.

But it did effected the enemies, their senses were prejudiced and they felt on the ground with the blast of the light and the deafening sound of the grenade. Recker enjoyed that breach and pulled the pin of his frag grenade with his left hand, and then throwing it toward the group of soldiers about twenty-five meters away of him.

It took about five long seconds until the grenade could finally explode, the impact of the blast disoriented Recker, he felt on the ground and started suffering difficulties to breath and get back on his feet, to then he see a truck coming to his direction, stopping about forty meters away from him. And out of nowhere, a loud noise of an explosion filled the air, a bright light appeared on Recker's sight, going to the direction of the truck.

When the light reached the trucks, a heavy and deafening sound raided through Recker's unprotected ears, this is when he noticed his earphones came out, and a large fireball surged right in front of him, the shockwave of the explosion knocked Recker down.

* * *

><p>After minutes unconscious, Recker woke up in a room, over a metal table, the dark was room, except from the lamp above him, there was five other persons inside that room, wearing hospital-like clothes, with the characteristic light blue hue. It took some time until he could remember the explosion that knocked him out, the debris of the exploding car flying to every direction, including his, he then started tried to find any fragment of the debris in his own body, fortunately, he failed.<p>

He tried to stand up, but a person avoided him, laying him back in the table.

"Not now, soldier". The person that he assumed a doctor said to him.

"Where am I?" Recker asked, looking nervously to the person looking to him.

"We are still at Bagram, we saved you," He answered. "You need to take some rest, you will be needed later, and we need every person we have over here completely rested and focused for the next battle".

"Next battle?"

"Yes, we are fighting against Chinese forces, they decided to attack our afghanist-".

"Wait a moment, Chinese? What the fuck the Chinese are doing at Afghanistan?" Recker widened his eyes and cut the doctor in mid-sentence, grabbing his arm, which tried to force his hands out, but those were strong hands.

"We are no-"

"Forget what the fuck they're doing here at Afghanistan, why the fuck are they attacking our bases?" Recker shout to the doctor, cutting him in mid-sentence one more time, not willing to, but was forced to by his fear.

"Like I was saying, we are not sure yet, we tried to enter in contact with D.C. but they cut our communications". The doctor explained, and Recker allowed his arm to slip out of his hands.

"So we are being attacked and Washington doesn't knows that?"

"Exactly… The problem is, we can't get out of here because they're still here in Bagram and waiting for us, we will try to leave in an AC-130 Spectre during the dawn, which is the time that there is less security".

"But we'll still get contact with them"

"Yes, but there's something else, it sounds cold, but if we don't want to get caught and killed by our enemies, we gotta do it… We will first attack their barracks, about a mile from here, on the other side of the airfield, neutralize them while they're still asleep".

"For me, it's just fine. I'm not giving a fuck for those fucking Chinese". Recker said, crossing his arms.

"There's something else…"

"What?"

"We managed to acquire Russians radio transmissions going to the Chinese's Operational Base".

Recker sighed and covered his eyes with his hands nervously. "Fuck… Not the Russians… again". Recker uncovered his eyes and looked back to the doctor. "Have you told the Sergeant Henry Blackburn about it?"

"All the Marines in this base are already debriefed, don't worry".

"Fine, can you get Dunn up here?".

"Right Away".

"Thanks".

* * *

><p><strong>Review it, and i won't pause it, you guys got my word! :D<strong>


End file.
